supersmashbrosdramafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Smash(my series)
The Total Smash series is a made up series that airs a few episodes per weekends(mostly)Season 1 consists of 24 contestants and 23 episodes.After Total Smash,Smash,Smash,Smash Island,14 contestants return for season two to win ONE..MILLION...DOLLARS! ''Total Smash Island 'First airdate-Fall 2013(October 15)' 'Last airdate-Winter 2013(November 30-December 1)' ' Total Smash Island is the first season of Total Smash.It consists of 24 contestants and 23 episodes.The season's main protagonists are Megaman,Naruto,Tails,Pikachu,and Sonic,while the main antagonists are Black Mage and Captain Falcon.The central love triangle is between Pikachu,Zelda,Kirby,and Samus.' '''24 contestants arrive at a island and remain there for nine weeks and are divided into 2 teams:The Screaming Hedgehogs and the Killer Falcons.After five weeks,the teams are merged and Sonic,who quit in episode 6:Smash Brawl,returns to the competiton.After nine weeks,Megaman wins the competition after beating Aruthur in the challenge before Black Mage,the runner-up.The next week,the 24 contestants have a wrap party,but is rewarded with one last challenge for one million dollars and is forced to return for another season. This season is precedded by no season and is succeded by Total Smash Action ''TSI Info 'Episode count:23' 'Contestants:24' 'Main Protagonist:Megaman' 'Secondary Protagonist:Sonic' 'Main Antagonist:Black Mage' 'Secondary Antagonist:Captain Falcon' 'Winner:Megaman' TSI special(Episode 23) '''Here is a list of contestants that made it to Total Smash Action' #''Megaman'' #''Sonic'' #''Naruto'' #''Goku'' #''Meta Knight'' #''Peach'' #''Sora'' #''Pikachu'' #''Zelda'' #''Tails'' #''Lloyd'' #''Kirby'' #''Yoshi'' #''Ness'' #''Captain Falcon(who debuts)'' ''Total Smash Action 'First Airdate:Winter 2013(December 1st)' 'Last Airdate:Spring 2014(March 25th)' ' Total Smash Action is the Second Season of Total Smash.It consists of 15 contestants and TBA episodes.The season's main protagonists are Sonic and Tails,while the main antagonist is Captain Falcon.The Contestants are split into two teams:The Screaming Kirbys and the Killer Knights.They have to go through challenges based on the movies to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS.There is also aftermath shows hosted by the first two eliminated contestants:Zelda and Peach.' '''This season is precedded by Total Smash Island and succeded by Total Smash World Tour ''TSA Info 'Episode count:27' 'Number of Contestants:14(15 with Captain Falcon)' 'Main Protagonist:Sonic' 'Secondary Protagonist:Tails' 'Main Antagonist:Captain Falcon' 'Secondary Antagonist:Meta Knight' 'Winner:Sonic' TSA Aftermaths #Aftermath I:Goku's day of betrayal'' #''Aftermath II'' #''Aftermath III:Total Smash Action:Sonic vs Captain Falcon'' ''Eliminations(Total Smash Island) Eliminations(Total Smash Action) Runner-ups 'Total Smash Island:Black Mage' 'Total Smash Action:TBA' 'Total Smash World Tour:TBA' 'Total Smash Revenge of the Island:TBA' Number of winners 'Total Smash Island:Megaman' 'Total Smash Action:Sonic' 'Total Smash World Tour:TBA' 'Total Smash Revenge of the Island:TBA' Number of Seasons 'Seasons:4' Number of episodes 'Number of episodes:54' Number of Contestants 'Number of Contestants:24' Season finales #Evil Dread'' #''Aftermath III:Total Smash Action:Sonic vs Captain Falcon'' #''Total Smash World Tour presents:Naruto and Goku:Best friends forever'' #''Shadow vs Inuyasha'' ''Specials #Total Smash xi Island'' #''Total Smash Action presents:ADVANCE TO TOTAL SMASH WORLD TOUR!!!!!!'' #''The conclusion of Total Smash World Tour presents:Naruto and Goku:Best friends forever'' #''Shadow and company vs Master Hand'' ''Opening Sequences 'Total Smash Island's intro:Super Smash Flash 2 Official Intro' 'Total Smash Action:Endless Possiblities' 'Total Smash World Tour:Crimson Spiral and Black Thunder' Trivia *Total Smash Island features the most amount of contestants(currently)in The Total Smash series,having 24 contestants in Total'' **''Possibly when another season airs,it will have more contestants'' *''Seasons I-3 are the first seasons not to feature a green team.'' **''Total Smash World Tour is currently the only season not to feature a green.'' **''Total Smash Revenge of the Island is currently the only season to feature both a green and a red team,which is semi-confirmed that the teams will be the Radioactive Dinos(which is semi-confirmed to be the Toxic Dinos) and the Mutated Zebras(which is confirmed to be the Mutant Zebras)'' *''Possibly,Total Smash Revenge of the Island will feature no team leaders,as there are team leaders in the first three seasons,which are Sonic,Captain Falcon.Kirby,Meta Knight.Ness,Pikachu,and Samus.'' **''Also,The first four team captains are in a rivarly with each other.'' **''Those in a rivalry with each other are Sonic and Captain Falcon in Season one and Kirby and Meta Knight in Season two.'' *''This series is the only series to feature different intros,which were The Super Smash Flash 2 Intro, Endless Possibilties,and confirmed to be the intro for Total Smash World Tour,Crimson Spiral and Black Thunder'' **''It is unknown if there will be a intro for Total Smash: Revenge of the Island'' **''Crimson Spiral and Black Thunder is currently the only intro to be the longest,with 10-11 minutes'' **''The Super Smash Flash 2 is currently the only intro to be the shortest,with 40-50 seconds'' *''In the first two seasons,according to the info for Total Smash Island and Total Smash Action,The main antagonist(Black Mage and Captain Falcon) is not the team captain for a team,but the team captain is the secondary antagonist(which are Captain Falcon and Meta Knight)'' *''Total Smash Island and Total Smash Action are currently the only seasons to feature the main antagonist in the final 2'' **''Total Smash World Tour is the currently the only season where the main antagonist is in the final 2.Also Total Smash World Tour will feature the secondary protagonist(which is confirmed to be Goku)in the final 2.'' *''Total Smash Action is currently the only season where the winner of the first challenge get to choose the name of the team,who is in the team,and who the team captain is.Sonic and Megaman chose Kirby and Meta Knight as their team captains,Sonic and Megaman formed the Screaming Kirbys and the Killer Knights'' *''Total Smash Island and Total Smash Action are the currently the only seasons to feature the first contestant(s) to eliminated quit.'' *''The Total Smash Series feature the least amount of females,having 3 of them:Peach,Samus,and Zelda'' **''In addition,Total Smash Action features the least amount of females in the amount of seasons,having 2 of them'' *''Total Smash Action is confimed to have three aftermaths,like Roleplay Reborn's Studio Drama,which also has three aftermaths.'' **''Also,Total Smash World Tour is confirmed to have Four aftermaths,just like Total Drama World Tour,which also has four aftermaths.'' *''Total Smash Revenge of the Island is confirmed to have near either the lowest amount of contestants,the second highest,or the third highest amount of contestants.'' *''This season has currently featured 25 challenges.'' *''Shadow and Inuyasha(new competitors)are confirmed to be contestants in Total Smash Revenge of the Island.'' ''Total Smash Revenge of the Island Elimination Table 'TBA' Total Smash World Tour ' First Airdate:Summer 2014(August 20) ' 'Total Smash Island Elimination Table''' Category:Elimination Table